Ruger
Ruger is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story KStuff. He is a descendant of a now extinct clan who dabbles in monster extermination. In youth, he was a childhood friend to Argence, though the both of them are estranged for reasons unknown. Now, Ruger wanders around the world similar to that of a Rōnin, accepting fights and jobs as they come. A lost man lacking any goals or reason, Ruger fights as a form of escapism, constantly finding excuses he isn't entirely convinced himself either. He would eventually reunite with Argence as an opposing force in the battlefield. This incarnation of Ruger is based on fragmented datas of himself during the past ~2 years before KStuff actually takes place. Appearance Ruger is a shadowy figure with his face completely concealed with a metallic mask. His attire consists of a torn hooded robe encased within a set of darkly-themed armor. Story 3rd Cycle= Because of Kstuff origin Aether-sphere's "protection", Kstuff characters are only summoned as incomplete 'snippet-replicants' (i.e; they're all copies nerfed to hell). The summoning condition worsens as Ruger's innate Distortion interferes with it, though at the same time, it also lets him keeps his bulk memories. He ends up meeting Argence, whom the latter had little to no memory of him. The two inadvertently cross path, then cross blades, where Argence slowly regains her memories during their clash. Ruger was able to seize her moment of hesitation and knocked her out cold. Despite their opposing sides, Ruger did not deal the finishing blow, opting to leave her at a safe spot. Ruger's action earned the ire of his peers. Shortly after, Ruger ended meeting Zane, who is still struggling with 0's preposition. Sensing a human, Zane attacks Ruger partly out his hatred of humanity, and partly out of venting out his anger. A heated battle ensues, then stops as Zane eventually calms down. Questioning Ruger's earlier action regarding Argence, an annoyed Ruger simply told the half-Esper that unlike him, he's human. Ruger's words unwittingly fuels Zane's despair. |-| 4th Cycle= Wandering aimlessly, Ruger meets up with Sanna. The latter attacks Ruger out of her personal belief of fulfilling her purpose as a weapon. Scoffing at the idea, Ruger asks her to think for herself. In which Sanna briefly contemplates, losing her will to continue battle. Seeing no reason to continue as well, Ruger parted with her. At some point, Ruger encounters Nelo, whom the latter seek out to dispose of his unnatural flame. Ruger accepts Nelo's challenge and the warriors cross blades, their match ending with a tie. |-| 5th Cycle= Ruger re-encounters Nelo sometime later, both of them wanting to continue from their last fight. Though Ruger puts up a good fight, he was eventually overwhelmed by Nelo. Before Nelo was able to deal the final blow, Argence stepped in and helped Ruger. With their combined effort, they managed to fend off Nelo. Post-fight, Argence pleads Ruger to stay a little longer, tearfully questioning his motives. Her effort are in vain, as Ruger pushed her away, not wanting her to be involved with his perilous state. |-| 6th Cycle= Ruger meets up with Sanna once more, whom the latter amuses him with her new-found perspective on life. The two then parted ways on good terms. Ruger eventually ends up being intercepted by Nelo. Despite knowing their huge gap in strength, Ruger gave his all instead of turning back. Impressed with his tenacity, Nelo finishes Ruger off with a grand volley of flames. As he disperses to ashes, Ruger's last thoughts were of Argence, apologizing for the troubles he caused to her. Battle ---- ---- Ruger Impetus Blade – Face down the enemy and blow through them with high-octane strikes. ---- Ruger is a Impetus Blade, utilizing a blend of swordplay and dark magic to devastate his opponents. While his movement speed is below average, his attacks are deceptively fast and covers a surprising range. Some of Ruger's attacks can be delayed/powered up by holding down the input; the flames on his left hand will let out a spark to indicate a successful charge. There are three types of variation on how Ruger can charge his attack: *A standard charged attack will allow Ruger to perform an attack which has double the power of a normal attack, and a slightly more impressive animation accompanied with dark flames. *'Just Charge' can be executed by hitting 'R' on a specific timing, which instantly charges up Ruger's attacks. Unlike a standard charge, performing a Just Charge has no delays and Ruger can cancel his Just Charged attacks into any actions; the 'charge' will be stored until next attack is executed. *'Distortion Charge' can be executed by releasing the charge button the instant Ruger's left hand flashes followed by a Just Charge on the specific hit-frame whenever Ruger starts executing the Standard Charged attack. Doing so distorts Ruger's animation, triples the damage output of the charged attack and Ruger is utterly invincible from the moment he activates the Just Charge sequence and until the entire recovery animation. Ruger can also jump off his opponent as long as he has a Stocked Charge, which will reset his actions and interrupt the opponent's actions. At the same time, he also sinks faster on airborne. This property will also affect Ruger's attacks that causes him to fast-fall, which increases the execution speed. Ruger starts out with all of his movelist unlocked, but his attacks cannot be customized and cost no CP. Equipment Ruger can equip the following: Swords, Axe, Helmets, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Icaro/Piano Arrange'' *''World Map Theme: Repose'' *''Battle: Vergil Battle/DMC4SE'' *''Infinity Ruger: Panther'' Rival Battle *''Vs Argence: XX'' *''Vs Faye: Life In Ash'' *''Vs Nelo: Ultraviolet'' :*''Vs Chime: Grandma'' *''Vs Sanna: Divided Horizon'' *''Vs Sloth: Crystallized *''Vs. Zane'': Mechanical Rhythm Quotes Default= |-| Default specific (A)= |-| Default specific (B)= |-| Default specific ©= Category: Characters